Sweet Emotion
by elise50
Summary: Mark and Callie at the births of their children. Mark/Callie with appearances by others throughout.


**Title:** sweet emotion 1/1  
**Author:** elise50  
**Character/Pairing:** Mark/Callie, appearances by others throughout  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** This is just a pointless overdose of Mallie baby fluff. Took me about 6 months to finish, lol. Not too good, but I'll take it because it's finally done. I'm sorry if I got the medical stuff's wrong, I did some research, but most of it just flies right over my head. Oh and sorry if I got some of the PP stuff wrong, I just stopped watching a long time ago. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*  
"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Mark watched in amusement as Callie ignored his interjection and presence altogether, smiling at her balled fists flying in the air. "That's why she won't come out. She hates me. She wants me to stay a big fat pregnant lady forever. You want me to stay like this forever don't you?"

His lips tugged slightly at the corners of his mouth when Callie's arms folded loosely over her chest and she raised a stern eyebrow in the direction of her bulging belly. After several seconds of inactivity from their unborn child, Callie sighed, dropping both her hands and head against the hospital bed.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked finally turning toward him. Instead of offering an answer, Mark pulled himself from the uncomfortable chair and headed in her direction.

"You're grouchy," he smiled drawing near, resting his hands against the railings.

"I'd like to see you pregnant-"

"Impossible." He interrupted coolly, receiving a glare.

"-and a week overdue," she finished, narrowing her eyes while a hand mindlessly rubbed her swollen abdomen.

"You're cute when you're grouchy." Chuckling at Callie's eye roll, Mark reached and brushed her long bangs aside. "And sexy. You're sexy when you're grouchy."

Ignoring her scoff, he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Yeah well-" Mark grinned against her dark tresses as he imagined her lips quivering fighting a smile.

"-we're never having sex again." She stated triumphantly, successfully avoiding the overly clichéd moment developing.

Mark chuckled lightly as he stepped back, then bellowed as Callie's seeped into his brain completely.

"I'm serious," she replied firmly.

"Really?" Mark asked incredulously, crossing his arms tightly over his chest while raising and entertained eyebrow.

"Really." Callie sat up challengingly, sending him the same stern look she had given their child minutes earlier.

"Really?' He asked again, bending forward, placing both arms on either side of the bed easily trapping her in.

"Really," she whimpered. In the milliseconds it had taken for her brain to form any sort of response, Mark's mouth had found it's favorite spot on her neck.

"Are you sure?" He muttered against her skin before tracing her clavicle with his tongue. "Because I read somewhere," his hand slowly slid beneath her gown, "that orgasms," his fingers leisurely danced up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, "can help start contractions."

"Yeah?" Callie breathed out, raising an eyebrow as she felt him pinch her thigh.

"Yeah," he grinned slyly as Callie's fingertips dug into his shorts locks and yanked him up to her mouth. "You know," Mark began running a thumb over a distended nipple, disrupting her attempt at returning her breath to a normal pace. "They say nipple stimulation works too," he finished, dipping his head toward her chest.

"Yes that's rumored, however Pitocin has been proven more effective."

"And professional."

"Freaks."

Both Mark and Callie froze, his hand between her legs, hers gripping his shoulder, and both their eyes wide with shock. Neither wanted to look toward the doorway because they knew what they 'd find. After several seconds of silence, an intentionally loud cough caused Mark to scramble slightly and yank his from Callie's body.

"Chief, we were-"

"Save it McSteamy, we know what you were doing." Smirking, Cristina whipped around to face Callie, "I brought your drugs Preggo."

"Professionalism Dr. Yang," Chief Webber seethed. Calming his tone, he refocused on Callie. "How are you?"

"I'll be better once we get her out of here," she smiled awkwardly, trying desperately to keep her blush from spreading any further across her cheeks.

"Well lets get to it," he smiled back, patting her knee as he nodded at Dr. Meyer, Callie's obstetrician. He paused beside Mark and straightened his posture, attempting to appear authoritative. "And make sure this door remains open and that there are at least three people in this room at all times. This is a hospital," Chief Webber turned and scowled at Mark before exiting.

Once he was completely out of sight, Mark doubled over and Callie snorted.

"God your kid's going to need therapy." Cristina deadpanned calling for the nurses.

Pitocin true Dr. Meyer's word, was the magic solution. Two hours and forty three minutes after it was administered, seven pound eight ounce Adrienne Sloan made her debut.

"She's beautiful right," Mark boasted, darting his eyes around the room. It had filled quickly, much to Callie's disdain. Everyone from Derek to Nurse Tyler managed to squeeze themselves into her room to catch a glimpse of the golden child Mark had raved about in the halls minutes after her birth.

Still beaming Mark's gaze shot back to his daughter. He leaned over Callie and silently admired their baby's tiny hands and feet, smoothed a hand over her fresh crop of black hair and dropped his head to kiss her button nose and adorably pouty lips.

"She's beautiful, like her mother." Mark pulled up and nuzzled Callie's cheek before laying a kiss on it, drawing a mixture of swoons and groans from the crowd. The scene however got too gushy for the majority of the staffers when Callie playfully tugged Mark's beard and kissed the tip of his nose. After several minutes, the large group had dispersed, leaving only their closest friends scattered around the room.

"Cristina! Come hold your goddaughter!" Callie demanded suddenly.

A petrified Cristina stood staring back at Callie, Mark and the baby, finger still in her mouth from the fake gagging episode.

"What?" She finally choked out.

"You heard her Yang. Come hold my daughter."

"Seriously? I mean are you sure you don't want Montgomery to do it or something? Oh it's because she's not here right? I'm sure if you call her, she'll get here in no time, I mean you can't possibly want me to-" Meredith nudged Cristina forward and Adrienne was planted in her arms. Wincing, she shut her eyes, expecting to fussing or loud cries, but instead receiving a warm snuggle against her chest.

She smirked slowly, looking down at the infant. Once she caught herself, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at Mark and Callie. The little girl shifted grabbing Cristina's full attention. It took a while to notice Owen's hand resting gently on her shoulder, Meredith's elbow against her arm, and Derek's annoying hovering.

"Alright people give my goddaughter some space. She doesn't need you hording her air."

Callie grasped Mark's hand and giggled at the picture of Cristina swinging her foot at the other spectators, attempting to keep them at bay.

"We did it."

Mark looked down at Callie, then to their daughter, his family. They had done it, after two years of an on-again, off-again sort of relationship, they'd finally done what he'd suspected would happen for years, they had gotten together and started their family.

Using his thumb, Mark laid a trial from Callie's furrowed brows, down her familiar nose and finally across her full lips. "We did." Callie smiled and drew him to her again.

"You two are gross." They both laughed against each other's lips as they heard Cristina whine, "kid expect a lot of brothers and sisters."

~*~*~*~*~*  
"You left her in the kitchen? You left your fiancée, the mother of your child soon to be children, alone in the kitchen scrubbing my counter?" Addison asked incredulously when Mark casually strolled through the doorway.

"Can it Wilder. She's not scrubbing your counter," Mark grumbled, slowly unwrapping a small popsicle he'd pulled from the fridge. "She's rearranging the dishes in your drawers."

"Oh, so she's nesting and she kicked you out," Addison smirked.

"Smart woman," Pete quipped from his seat. Ignoring Mark's glare, he leaned forward so his wife and the now two year old Adrienne Sloan could finish whatever wacky hairstyle they'd convinced him into receiving twenty odd minutes ago.

"Shut up." Mark growled, watching as Addison helped his daughter wrap the last of the tiny multicolored rubber bands around a patch of Pete's hair. "Munchkin," he bent on one knee holding out the small popsicle with his left hand, " I brought you some ice cream."

He smiled widely as Adrienne skipped off the couch and raced toward him, reaching for the treat. "Do any of my girls still love me?" Mark grumbled as his daughter snatched the popsicle without so much as a hug or a kiss and ran toward Sam.

"Don't be so sensitive," Sam called from his seat on the couch, "Nae never wanted me around when she went through that stage when she was pregnant with Maya."

"Still doesn't want you around," Mark shot teasingly sending his friend a sly smirk.

"I'll ignore that because I happen to like your daughter and her mother," he glared, settling Adrienne onto one of his knees, "most times more than you. This one doesn't want to be around you because she sees you everyday. Get used to it, once she hits teen years, you're the last person she'll want to interact with."

"Never going to happen." Mark shook his head confidently and narrowed his eyes at Addison and Pete, who had simultaneously burst into laughter.

"I've got to say Mark, seeing you as a family man still kind of amazes me."

"Why?" Mark eyed Sam curiously, asking in a tone that hinted his confusion. As far as he had been concerned, Mark Sloan the family man had always been buried deep beneath his layers, it just took the right person to tear at them and reveal him.

"Because…"

"Instead of dating children, you've finally settled down and decided to take care of one," Addison cut in. Mark stood instantly from his spot on the ground and turned to head for the guest bedroom.

"Down tiger," Sam started, "and thank you Addison you took the words right out of my mouth. But you failed to mention, that he's doing a damn fine job at it at being a dad."

Mark paused and stared at the smiles and lack of argument from his other friends. "Of course I am."

"Don't take all the credit for that angel sitting quietly on Sam's lap. It's fairly obvious Cal takes of the grunt work. I mean really Mark, it's sixty degrees and you handed your daughter a popsicle. She's going to get sick." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, she won't get sick. You're just like Derek, fussing over the little things. Besides, I'm sure Petey'll fix her one of his gypsy cures if she gets sick."

"Here we go." Sam commented to no one in particular.

"Original. Really Mark, very original," Addison replied sarcastically.

"You bet, crack at the quack."

"Mark," Addison growled, shooting him an angry glare.

"Oh he's just jealous because-"

Before Pete finished his reply, a crash emitted from the kitchen. Mark headed the bunch rushing through the door leading into the room. They found a pile of plates broken on the floor and Callie with one hand clutching the counter and the other resting on her belly.

"Addie, I'm so sorry." She finished between breaths. "I was color coordinating you plates and…oh," they watched as she bent forward a bit, " and…" She looked down at her feet soaked in body liquid.

"Cal, it's okay." Addison spoke calmly and rested a hand over Callie's, silently telling the others not to panic. "How long have-"

"No," Callie shook her head, "no I'm not even 9 months yet Addie. We don't even….she can't be coming. Oh God."

"Well I'm sorry sweetie, but she is. We need to get her to the clinic." She turned toward the other three.

Mark's eyes widen and gripped Callie's waist, and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"Mark! Put me down, I'm not…uh," she moaned and finally allowed him to carry her to their car. Pete shooting ahead of him, Addison by his side and Sam lagging behind, closing the open doors.

"This, this is why pregnant women shouldn't travel. I told you not to come down here until you had this baby. What if you two would have been stuck in traffic while this happened? I'm sure your extensive knowledge in molding breasts wouldn't have done you much good Mark." Addison scolded as they settled and Pete started the engine. "You should be used to her stubborn side Mark, you should have been able to keep her fr-"

"Where's my daughter?" Callie croaked out from the back seat. The others paused looking around, none of them finding Adrienne.

"Shit!" Addison raced for the front door to her home and seconds later emerged carrying a calm two year old, finishing her popsicle.

"Okay let's roll!" She yelled after securing the small child in her car seat.

Less than an hour later, all eight pounds and three ounces of Lilliana Sloan arrived sans complications at the Oceanside Wellness Center. The LA group gathered around Addison who proudly held the newest addition to the Sloan clan.

"And then there were four." Mark chuckled leaning into Callie, while his loose hand toyed with the diamond of her engagement ring. "We're doomed."

She sent him a tired smile and let her fingers intertwine with his. He kissed her forehead and rested his against the top of her head.

"This one's ours by the way." They broke apart as Addison began to speak, "mine and Pete's. I still can't believe you gave the first one to Yang. Yang Callie."

"You left Adrienne in your house today."

"You can't hold that against me," she yelped defensively, "there were three other people that forgot her too." Ducking Mark and Callie's glares, Addison pulled the baby tighter against her chest as she walked closer to Pete. "She's still ours."

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Owen said the girls were good…mostly." Derek chuckled, slouching down the wall, taking a seat beside his friend. "Lily apparently convinced Cristina that cupcakes for dinner was a smart idea. I think I remember you trying to pull that one off with mom when we were younger. Never worked though. Of course the fact that you've never been an adorable two and half year old girl, with a batch of black curls and a big smile probably had a lot to do with it."

Mark remained silent, staring out into the empty hallway.

"The girls are lucky they look like their mother. You're a good looking man…Not that I pay attention to that sort of thing. I've just heard people talk. But Callie's gorgeous, I'm sure they'll have everyone wrapped around their fingers for a long time to come."

Mark continued remaining silent, but this time pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"She wants to come down, mom does. We should barbeque, let all the kids chase her around while we relax."

Mark still made no effort to move.

"Mark, she's going to be fine…they're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

This time Mark's head fell back against the wall behind them. He hadn't spoken much since rushing Callie into the hospital. But it was to be expected, any man would be in the same state if they'd just ran through hospital doors with their wife who was 30 weeks pregnant with twins. Derek brows furrowed as he watched Mark's eyes shoot toward the clock before letting his eyes slide shut. Callie had just gone into the OR and Mark was already a nervous wreck. The twins were far too early, but needed to come out as quickly as possible. Derek took in the rise and fall of his brother's heaving chest, eyed his wedding band shinning despite the harsh hospital light, and noticed the slight tremble of his broad shoulders. Having nothing else to offer, Derek scooted closer and rested a comforting hand on his forearm, much like Mark had done for him some years ago.

"They're beautiful." Mark stated simply, being careful not to say much else about the girls to his wife. She lay gently against the bed, quiet and motionless, much like he had been. The silence he understood, but Callie's weary face all but tore his heart in two. "They're going to make it." He tried to assure her. "They're tiny, but they're fighters." He stood from his chair slowly and wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks. "Like you. They're strong."

"What if they don't?"

He didn't answer, instead Mark dropped the railings of her bed and settled himself beside Callie. He wrapped his arms around her slowly and let her cry into his chest. He knew they were about to be tested, but they were strong enough to make it through and so were their babies. He believed that much and she would too eventually, but for now his faith had to be enough.

"They will."

~*~*~*~*~*  
"Surprise!"

Callie walked into the one of the hospital conference rooms, filled with her husband, children and closest friends and colleagues. They all stood under a large birthday banner, wore party hats, and surrounded a pink misshapen cake. Lily and Adrienne darted for her legs as she beamed at her approaching husband, one baby on either hip. After receiving hugs and kisses from her eldest daughters, Callie stood to receive one from her husband.

"What is this?" She asked her lips pressed against his, while she grabbed Samantha, the larger of the healthy, 19 month old twins, from him.

"Well, since the Chief decided to put you on-call for your birthday, depriving you of spending time with your family on this special occasion," Mark stated loudly, making sure the Chief heard his complaint. Chief Webber scowled at him from the far end of the table, where he and Lily were holding an obviously one sided conversation.

Mark chuckled when Callie shook her head and turned her attention to Celina, who rested comfortably against his left side. Mark smiled at her, snaking an arm around Callie's waist as he brought her close to him and used his free hand to run his knuckles over her lower back. He brought his mouth to her ear, "well I wanted to-"

"Hand 'em over."

Both Mark and Callie turned to find Cristina and Meredith with their arms open.

"You're corrupting them with your perversions," Cristina stated dryly, dropping her eyes to Mark's lowering hand. Meredith smiled beside her, pulling her God daughter from Mark's arm, while Cristina grabbed the other girl from Callie.

Mark grinned, backing up and resting against the large wooden table, where he forced Callie to stand between his legs. He rested his hands on her hips and she let her wrap loosely around his waist. She blushed slightly as a few guests, not used to their open affection stared on shamelessly. Shaking it off, she smiled up at Mark.

"You know, they're not even our kids anymore."

Mark looked around, finding the twins being coddled by Derek and Owen, Lily still holding her conversation with the Chief and now Bailey, and Adrienne covertly spending time with an amused Alex by leaning against the wall next to him.

"We should have another one."

Callie shot her head toward him in horror and Mark burst into laughter. She smacked his shoulder and headed toward the cake. Mark grinned mischievously and followed right behind her.


End file.
